


What Magnus Can't Do

by icravecomedy



Category: The Mortal Instruments, malec - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, the mortal instruments - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icravecomedy/pseuds/icravecomedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where Magnus and Alec live in different states and bond over their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Magnus Can't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> This is my very first story on Ao3 and the first Malec fic i've written. Any feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me!

Magnus Bane was prom king, valedictorian, and the president of his graduating class. He could achieve anything within reason and he could do it with a certain grace that made it seem like he wasn’t even trying. There was only one thing — or person — Magnus couldn’t do. Alec. Alec and Magnus had met online a few months ago but this was the first time Alec would be driving to New Jersey to see Magnus and then driving them both back to his home in Pennsylvania to meet his family. Alec was nervous even though it felt like he had known Magnus for years. He doubted that Magnus was even a little nervous. He was a confident son of a bitch sometimes. Alec loved and hated that at the same time.

After they had driven about 70 miles to Philadelphia, Alec decided to stop off and get a snack and fill up on gas.  
“Get out” Alec deadpanned.  
“Excuse me?” Replied Magnus.  
“The rule is: the passenger must pump the gas of the driver” Alec stated with a slight grin. 

Magnus rolled his eyes.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Alec replied by sticking out his tongue and pulling the lever that opens the gas cap cover. After a few minutes of waiting, Alec had a feeling that something was wrong.  
“You okay, Magnus?”  
“Uh… Yeah. I’m good” Magnus stuttered. 

Magnus had no idea what he was doing. He never had to pump gas before in New Jersey but he didn’t want Alec to know that. He was valedictorian, for God’s sake. He could certainly figure out how to pump gas. So he thought. After a few more minutes had gone by and Alec had finished his snack that was meant to be eaten on the road, he decided to see if Magnus needed help. 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing? I can just do it if you need me to.”

Magnus’ face was flushed and his face looked like a determined puppy trying to catch its own tail. 

“No. I got this.”

Alec got out of the car and leaned against the side of his car. He just stood there are watched Magnus fumble with the buttons. This was the cutest thing he has ever seen there was no way he would intervene. He wanted it to last all day. As more time went by, Alec started to slide closer and closer to Magnus until their faces were inches apart. 

“You know, I can’t focus with your face so close to me.”  
“Magnus, you shouldn’t have to focus. It’s pumping gas. It should be easy. Unless… you’ve never done it before…?”  
“What? No. I’ve done it before. It’s just. This pump is weird. It must be broken. I know what I’m doing.”  
“Mmmmhmmmm” Alec responded as he wrapped his hands around the puppy’s waist. 

In that moment Magnus decided to come clean. 

“Fine. You win. I’ve never pumped gas in my life. I am top of my class but I can’t do this stupid, simple task.” 

Alec laughed.

“Magnus Bane. Class President. Valedictorian. Prom king. Defeated by a Sunoco.” 

Magnus couldn’t help but blush. He knew Alec was kidding but he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Why hasn’t his mother ever taught him how to do this? Has she even done it before? Stupid New Jersey for making their residents so dependent on others. 

Alec could tell that Magnus was overthinking the situation so he decided to do the one thing he knew that would stop it.

Alec leaned forward and locked lips with Magnus. He ran his hand through the back of his hair and sucked on his bottom lip. Magnus forgot about everything and stood on his tiptoes so he could kiss Alec with more passion and intensity. After what seemed like a century, Magnus pulled away.

“You know I’d never stop if I could but we’re at a gas station making out in front of people who just want to fuel their cars and get on with the rest of their live. Can we get going? We can pick up where we left off once we make it home.”

Alec laughed, “Sure. But my car still needs gas since someone failed to fill it up.”

Magnus blushed, “I’ll let you handle it this time” he said as he took his seat on the passenger side of the car. 

After Alec finished filling up, he got in the car and looked at Magnus. His eyes were gleaming while he smiled and held his hand out for Magnus to hold.  
“You realize that I will never let you live this one down, right?”

Magnus couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh, I know. I’ll get you back eventually.”

Alec squeezed his hand and smiled thinking about how there was at least one thing that he could do better than his prom king.


End file.
